


Hot Tears

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cagalli can only hold back her tears for so long.





	Hot Tears

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 11/Broken Wings

It was hard not to let her tears flow in public, in front of cameras, in front of cabinet members, in front of anyone who might warp them and twist them. Cagalli wanted to cry as she watched footage of the ruined Murasames being pulled from the water. Wanted to cry as she stood on a carrier with her generals to pay her respects. But she held it in, as best she could, thankful for sea-spray and recesses...

She did cry though, later, clinging to Kira in the evenings. Her tears soaked through his clothing.

Washing neither of them clean.


End file.
